creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:WhyAmIReadingThis
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:WhyAmIReadingThis page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. If you upload OC (Original Content), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Linkstar (Talk) 16:22, January 11, 2012 i am going to add more...last night was just a rought copy Autry's Journal Explained Yeah, I'm sorry about the spaces. It annoyed me too, but the program I wrote this pasta in didn't stretch out that much. Now, to explain a few things to you: The three murders on Halloween wasn't meant to be explained. You have to remember that in the very beginning, Autry didn't like the journal. He hated it, and didn't care about writing much in it. The hacksaw is also meant to seem strange or out of place, to give the reader a feel that none of this is right at all. Also, if you haven't read Diablo 2 "Curse", go do so now. It is another part of the story. Th3 3p1c G4m3r (talk) 07:23, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Hello. I would just like to thank you for helping edit some of the pages I added. I was having a little difficulty trying to pretty the page up. Thanks again. XHeartless105x (talk) 18:50, February 20, 2013 (UTC)xHeartless105x Hi. thank you for editing my page. I was rushed while writing it and it was my first pasta thanks a bunch for editing it. Ilikebacon (talk) 00:00, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi, My creepypasta Classroom X6 is still in construction, just so you know Hey it's me Kittybang12, I hope I get to read your stories in the future. :3 Kittybang12 (talk) 01:35, March 16, 2013 (UTC)Kittybang12 Thanks Thanks for editing Sunnytown, I copied it from my Word document, and it got screwed up. I tried editing and fixing it, but when I released it, it was left in same state as before the edit. Thank you, Royaal (talk) 14:24, March 18, 2013 (UTC)Royaal PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the article listing with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS) there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See this rules post and these two tutorials for more information. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 08:40, March 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: PLEASE BE AWARE: Please check your own talk page in the Spinpasta Wikia, SloshedTrain. While you haven't ever checked it, it is the only way I have to contact you. Easy link for you: http://spinpasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Sloshedtrain I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 16:02, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Block null and void. LOLSKELETONS 18:20, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for the confusion. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 20:24, March 19, 2013 (UTC) [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 20:25, March 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: Vandal Taken care of. LOLSKELETONS 21:50, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Do you know what te rules are pertaining to video game related pastas? ~ Tvonheuring Ok thanks mines about bioshock so I'm not sure if its allowed or not... Hell ill just post it and see what happens RE: I see what you're saying and I have thought about using the fix tag but I don't really know when I should use it. It always seem like something can be improved, like it's not really yet. I'm a bit hesitant using it. Lemmy118 (talk) 15:01, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Mr. Rogers Ep.0: Make Believe Is Real I noticed that the BAD tag was removed but the Needs Editing is still there. Lemmy118 (talk) 15:05, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Mod! Congratz on mod! Even though this is two days late! _Kill1mes • [[User_talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 04:38, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Some advice on reverting edits When there is not the option to rollback undesirable edits, rather than meticulously undoing each one, just look back in the page's history for the last version of the page (the one before the vandal came along) and publish that. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 18:42, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Red Eyes Hello again, I noticed that Red Eyes had the BAD tag removed but not the Needs Editing. Lemmy118 (talk) 17:09, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Advice on using talkpage templates When you use a talk page template, please substitute it via the "subst:" keyword and put your signature directly afterwards, so it should look like this: ~~~~. See for further details. UPDATE: Moved to . LOLSKELETONS Talk • 18:25, April 1, 2013 (UTC) When I was editing the page with the BAD template, it was already there, I was attempting to fix the wall of text issue, I wasn't adding anything. HazmatMagician (talk) 00:06, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Edit I will make a spellchecked and edited version of my story today or tommorrow. Is that okay with you?LolCats1234 (talk) 13:43, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Can I try something else other than Pastebin???? :As long as you provide us with a link. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 13:54, April 4, 2013 (UTC) If I make an edited version using Pastebin,what do I do? I spellchecked some parts and adding bits more. By the way,do you critique stories? Oh and here's the link,as desired http://pastebin.com/hU1Cs13 LOLSKELETONS Talk • 14:20, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Signature on template I figured out why your sig appeared on the title template, did you post the title template to somebody page, then go back to edit it and sign? I did something similar with the UPW template, I went back to make another edit, and that edit appeared on the template page, not the talk page. So that's why it happened. Detective Woofles signing out! _Kill1mes • [[User_talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 03:14, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Yo bro unban me.10:10, April 5, 2013 (UTC)10:10, April 5, 2013 (UTC)10:10, April 5, 2013 (UTC)10:10, April 5, 2013 (UTC)10:10, April 5, 2013 (UTC)10:10, April 5, 2013 (UTC)~~ No signature, no reply! --I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 10:12, April 5, 2013 (UTC) please. I can't know who you are if you don't sign! --I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 10:15, April 5, 2013 (UTC) i see ur handsome face Hello! It seems like you tagged my creepypasta. Well...it's fixed so take a look. If there is anything else wrong,explain me. Well so how am I supposed to correct it? It's my first creepypasta Thank you for the tips. WHARRGARBL First of all, there is no such word as derogarotive. And if you mean derogative, it wasn't derogative. I watched both movies and enjoyed them. By calling one of them 'less gay' than another I've meant that it's worse. And more gay would mean better. I guess I did made my point, but as far as I know, there are no unbans in this chat. Owell. Still. Give it a go. AlexHawks (talk) 09:26, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :Dude, don't try to dance around the rule. That kind of thing never ends well. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 09:40, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Advice on how to deal with vandals I know your warnings have good intentions, but it really isn't necessary to warn vandals. In fact, it can sometimes be counterproductive. Since vandals seek attention and are NOT editing in good faith (read: they deliberately try to deface a page/pages as a means of seeking attention and sometimes petty revenge), it is best to just revert their edits, block them to prevent them from doing any further damage, but otherwise ignore them. Also, while reverting/blocking, make sure to show as little emotion as possible. I know you probably don't have a problem with this... just making sure you are aware. The idea is to give them as little pleasure as possible from their vandalism edits; don't feed the trolls. Since VCROC members cannot block, you should use this template on one of the head's (who are all admins) talk pages. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 00:45, April 7, 2013 (UTC) should work. :/ LOLSKELETONS Talk • 15:08, April 8, 2013 (UTC) CliveKoopa (talk) 19:33, April 9, 2013 (UTC) So what categories could I put it in what would have similar type of stories? I've seen a few Hypno stories what involve kidnappings and similar stuff? I saw my creepypasta was removed for being a "spinoff". I was not making my CreepyPasta a spinoff. I was not inspired by any pasta like the one I wrote. I wrote this because I was thinking of making a CreepyPasta out of my idea of a haunted Parappa rom. Is there a way that I can restore it or reupload it? (I have it saved in my desktop)--GamingForTheKids (talk) 18:42, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for deleting "Nightmare In Dreamland". I accidently published it not realizing that I did, and was trying to get rid of it without knowing how. Sorry about that, I didn't mean to waste your time like that. NemesisToDarkLuigi (talk) 13:48, April 11, 2013 (UTC)Jay/Fam I'm sorry Hey WhyAmIReadingThis, it's me Adam. I know I've disappointed you, and I know you're mad at me and I feel bad for neglecting the rules. I know I deserve this and I take full responsibility for what I did. I promise I'll follow rules next time and this won't happen again. I Hope You Can Forgive Me, Adam Carl Castillo (talk) 14:43, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Incoming butthurt You know what, you fucking administrators are jack asses, Slender-Death is NOT a Slenderman Spin off, if you can't read it clearly enough here it is in all caps,' SLENDER-DEATH IS NOT A SLENDERMAN SPIN OFF!' So stop fucking deleting my god damn creepy pasta, you fucking creepy pasta forum Nazi's Slender-Death (talk) 17:44, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Someone's a bit anally-pained... TentakleTherapist (talk) 17:49, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Then how the fucking hell did you delete my creepy pasta. What the hell ever jack ass, if you are a "Bot" as you claim to be, then how are you comunicating with me? Slender-Death (talk) 18:08, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey you recently moved one of my creepypastas from the article listing, can I ask why? If my story isn't in the article listing I will get blocked wont I? What time? Hey Thizzy, it's me Acie. I was just wondering what time will my ban expire? It's already been a week, I got banned last saturday around 8 PM in my place, and it's already 9:00 PM here but I still can't enter chat. Thanks for the info :D Adam Carl Castillo (talk) 13:59, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Why did you delete my pages? WhyAmIReading this is mean Why did you delete my Jane the potato RE: HEY! I had feared this situation would come up sooner or later. I had thought up a new name shortly after I posted the story. I chose the name: The Black. I checked, and if people didn't screw up the order, it should be available. If it's not please let me know and I'll come up with another one. Thank you for your time. GL HF out there! In case you need it, here's the link to the page: Darkness (D00MED2CREAT) D00MED2CREAT (talk) 06:02, April 24, 2013 (UTC)D00MED2CREAT ok then, did you move it to spinoff pasta wiki? Im the Werepire King 14:52, April 24, 2013 (UTC) well can u bring it back cuz i had to copy cuz i was adding my story to article listing on trollpasta wiki Im the Werepire King 15:12, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay, then sorry didn't relize I did that, al try to be more noticeable next time, thanks! :) ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 21:52, April 24, 2013 (UTC) For my "unfinished page", if it's the story "just a dream", It's done. I know it's Phenomenally short but, it's meant to be that way. Thank you for your understanding. D: The eyes can't understand what the mind see's.... 15:22, April 28, 2013 (UTC) At least you get the pastas last sentence! Thank for your concern. You're really making this a better place! The eyes can't understand what the mind see's.... 15:31, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, sorry! My computer's a bit messed up right now and I''ve been trying to fix it, I didn't mean to post that then and there. Won't happen again, promise. Gasmask514 (talk) 21:35, April 28, 2013 (UTC)Gasmask514Gasmask514 (talk) 21:35, April 28, 2013 (UTC) do you hate me???????? Ultrakirbyfan100 (talk) 20:18, April 29, 2013 (UTC) UKF100 ok..... its just i'm going through a really hard time in life, and i'm depressed all of the time, and i'm always bored and... yeah so now that i can't chat, I HAVE NOTHING TO DO, (SMASHES KEYBOARD) The page I wrote that you just labled as Unfinished is actually finished. It is supposed to be the start of a series of articles, and that is the first one. The last line was actually reffering to new articles. So if you could, please un-label it as unfinished. Tandem Exitus (talk) 21:35, April 29, 2013 (UTC)Tandem Exitus Hey~! I GOT BANNED~! SolarDrills (talk) 02:12, April 30, 2013 (UTC) RE- Yeah... I do not know If I will be back though. SolarDrills (talk) 02:21, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Life Just isnt working anymore, so I am quitting for a while. I do not like most of the people here anyways... Sorry. See you later, friend SolarDrills (talk) 02:37, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Happy birthday In thinnest day, In fattest night, may no cake ever escape my sight, let those who worship Weight Watcher's might, beware my spandex, for it is too tight! (talk) 13:38, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Fabulous I'm just here to say, my chat is fabulous. Necrai 23:44, May 1, 2013 (UTC) why are you deleting my story ? i worked really hard on it ! MAXIMUM STRETCHING 414 lost the war. this chat is so overly streched it's not even funny. Necrai 13:29, May 2, 2013 (UTC) hey whyamireadingthis, i was wondering if u would like to read the story im curently writing. and if its good enough i could put it on the wiki. Anubis1332 (talk) 14:24, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Dear Reading, I am new to this wiki, and I have heard of a lot of people who get blocked due to some Article Listing stuff. If you may, would it be okay if you could explain the Article Listing to me? I have a friend who constantly gets blocked because of this and I just want to clear the confusion. Thank you for your time. (The Raven Kid (talk) 22:19, May 6, 2013 (UTC)) Hey man, the way I usually post is I first write the story in microsoft word then copypaste to the artical if there is a more efficient way to do this let me know, i'm a little knew here, best wishes. Ajslauson (talk) 16:29, May 10, 2013 (UTC)A.J. Slauson Re: Hey Armoured Okay. I'll try to stop getting angry. I'll instead, leave constructive critisicm to help the pasta users. I just get annoyed by the fact people STILL don't know how to make creepy stories. Thanks for telling me, otherwise I would've become a rage pot. Let that be lesson for you! (talk) 00:56, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Stop adding the BAD template. I have bad grammar because I'm Bulgarian RE:Reaper... Behind...? Fill me in. All I did since I was banned was replying on Cheese's page to a message he left me on AIM. .-. [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 20:26, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Apologies from Crossfire2 Dear WhyAmIReadingThis, I sincerely apologize for the thing I said on the chat that gave me the 1-day ban from it. My explanation, is that at DoodleOrDie, you get an description of what you must, well, doodle. The descriptions come from other players, and they're also descriptions of previous drawings, creating a doodle chain. (the chain starts out with either an description, or doodle) What I've received, is, and I quote it in 100%: "Creepy Game Grumps with this title: "Homosexualm Grumps" and these names: "Egomasturbationtor" as Egoraptor and "Joomp Troomp" as Jon Tron". That quote is what I would work with, so I didn't want to change anything. Again, I screwed up. I should've write it in a different way. And again, I'm sorry. I understand if you don't unban me, and its okay, it's just a 1-day ban. I just wanted to explain myself, and since I have a pair, to apologize as well. If you've read this, thank you. PS: How to make a custom nick signature? I've never caught up with that one, and I'd love to. Crossfire2 (talk) 17:30, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Nice user page, WhyAmIReadingThis. Is that a pic of you on the front? Just curious. Figured I would leave a message on your page. Have a good day.Mr. Black Ops, out. (talk) 13:43, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Not a problem, leaving the message. I wish I had my digital camera's usb cable, I could upload my own photo then. I like your signature.Mr. Black Ops, out. (talk) 13:53, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Admin I am promoting you to administrator! Due to overwhelming support of the community, and a very good record and edit count. Congrats. P.S. You are the first person I promoted to admin :D -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 22:44, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Admin Congratz on the promotion you fucker! Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 01:19, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Admin Congratulations on getting Admin Reading. I couldn't think of anyone better to have got it! :D Enjoy this prestige :) - CrashingCymbal (talk) 08:56, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Congrats on admonne, Nick.~<3 Necrai 12:15, May 16, 2013 (UTC)